


I Don't Like This Sunset

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Blood and Injury, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, House of Gold Lyrics, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Creativity | Roman Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Patton always thought Roman was like the sun. Sure, he didn't say it often and said "Kiddo" instead, but he still thought Roman was as bright as the sun.Usually, Patton and the rest of the family loved the sunsets with all their pretty colours and designs. No one liked this one.





	I Don't Like This Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, loves. The song is House of Gold (21 Pilots) because that song can be _really angsty_ and I love it.

Roman was eight years old when he ran over to his papa, grinning and shouting about a song he finished. 

Patton set down some dishes and crouched down, opening his arms. He chuckled as Roman lunged forward into his arms. 

"Papa, look!" Roman shoved a notebook in Patton's face, accidentally hitting his glasses and knocking them off his face. 

Patton squinted and found his glasses, putting them on. He ruffled Roman's hair as he apologised. "It's alright, kiddo. I'm okay." 

Roman examined his face before smiling again, rocking on his feet. He held up the notebook again, making sure it didn't hit Patton again. "Will you look at my song? Please?" 

"Of course! Wanna go to the family room so we can go over it?" 

Roman jumped in place, grabbing Patton's hand and pulling him to the couch. He bounced in place as Patton read his messy handwriting. 

"This is amazing, kiddo," Patton said softly. 

Roman beamed. "I know! I call it 'House of Gold'!"

"That's a fitting name!" Patton hugged Roman. "So, is it a solo song?"

"It can be," Roman said, taking the notebook back. He read over it again. "It's also a duet!" 

"You did awesome! It's a piece of gold!" Patton smirked. He laughed along with Roman at the pun. 

"So when can we show Dad?" Roman asked after the laughter died down. 

Patton glanced up, eyes catching a picture of the three of them. It was when Patton and Logan finally got baby Roman, the two of them were so happy. 

Roman already knows that he's adopted, and he didn't have a bad reaction. He simply said he was glad that Logan and Patton were his parents, not someone else. 

Logan nearly cried. Speaking of Patton's husband...

Patton forced a smile. "How about we show Dad when he's done with work?" 

"But he's always working!" Roman crossed his arms, sinking into the cushions. 

"I know, kiddo, but he needs to. He's the only one who can work right now." 

"Why don't you have a job?" Roman asked. He wasn't being rude, he was just curious. 

"I gotta take care of ya, kiddo!" Patton scooped Roman up, twirling around for a moment before setting his kid down. "Do you wanna bake something? We can surprise Dad when he gets home." 

Roman perked up and ran to the kitchen. 

Patton and Roman were in the kitchen. Roman was eleven now and figured out all the notes for the song two years ago. The two of them had the whole song memorized and dubbed it as Their Song. 

"Oh! I know what I want to be when I'm older!" 

"Really? What is it?" 

"I want to be an actor!" Roman grinned. 

"Ooh, that'd be perfect for you!" 

"You say that about anything I want to be."

"That's because everything you wanna be is a perfect fit," Patton said. He turned off the sink and dried his hands. 

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Even an astronaut?" 

"If you really want to, of course!" Patton booped Roman's nose. 

Roman's face scrunched up. "You can be anything, too!" 

"I already have my dream, though." 

"Really?" Roman tilted his head. "What is it?"

"You and Lo. You're my dreams."

"I love you too, Papa." 

Patton ruffled Roman's hair. He needed a haircut soon. "I know. Guess what?"

"What?" 

"You still gotta do your homework for school, kiddo." 

Patton laughed as Roman groaned and left to do his homework. 

Roman was sixteen when he went with his dads to meet his baby brother. 

"What's his name again?" Roman asked as they walked into the hospital. They were getting him from a surrogate and she was giving up the baby immediately. 

"His name is Virgil," Logan said. 

Roman nodded, excited to see Virgil. His dads had asked him if he was okay with a new sibling and of course he said yes. It took them a while to find someone, then they had to wait for nine months for the baby to arrive. 

When they arrived at the hospital room, Logan went in first. Patton smiled at Roman and let him go first, following afterwards and closing the door. 

Despite being a healthy full-term baby, Virgil was smaller than average. He was only six pounds but the doctors said that he should grow up normally. The worst that can happen is Virgil is short when he's older. 

Patton held Virgil first, bursting into tears almost immediately. He held him close and for a solid half-hour before handing him over to Logan. 

Logan gently settled into a chair next to Roman, letting Patton hug and thank the woman repeatedly. 

"He did the same thing with you, except it was the agent he wouldn't let go of." Logan said softly. 

Roman looked up from Virgil, eyebrows raised. "I mean, I'm not surprised but he really sobbed?" 

Logan smiled fondly. "Mhm. Of course, he accidentally woke you up since you're a lighter sleeper but he immediately calmed you down. He handed you to me after another ten minutes and then clung to the agent. Patton wouldn't stop thanking him." 

Patton currently didn't stop thanking the woman. 

Roman smiled in amusement. "I knew he hasn't changed since I was a kid, but he really did this when I was a baby?" 

"Yeah. He hasn't changed since we were kids, so I'm not surprised." 

After twenty minutes (Patton hasn't let go of the surrogate), Logan handed Virgil to Roman.

Roman cooed at Virgil, who woke up ten minutes ago, and let the baby hold his pinky. "God, you're adorable." 

Virgil gurgled in response. 

The family was currently at the airport. Virgil was on Roman's hip while the parents held hands by the younger man. 

"Do you really have to go?" Patton asked. 

"Yeah," Roman sighed. "I can't convince them to let me stay here. My agent says I've gotta go Boston, 'cause they've got an audition that's pretty good for me." 

Patton chewed on his lip. "Alright, kiddo. I always said follow your dreams, right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." 

Patton smiled, stepping forward and hugging Roman. He wrapped an arm around Virgil, too, making sure he wouldn't get hurt. 

When Patton stepped away, Logan immediately stepped forward. 

Much to Roman's surprise, Logan hugged him too. Roman wrapped his free arm around his dad tightly. 

"You guys are going to make me cry," Roman chuckled. "I can't ruin my makeup right now." 

Patton smiled. "Sorry, kiddo." 

Logan stepped back, holding Patton's hand again. 

Virgil looked up at Roman, frowning. "Where are you going? And why?" 

Roman smiled at his baby brother. Virgil was six-years-old now. 

"I'm going to Boston for a possible job." 

"Do you _have_ to go?" Virgil's arms that were around Roman's neck got tighter. 

"Yeah. Sorry, kid." 

"What if the plane crashes? Or you get hurt over there and you can't go back, then we can't see you again and you'll be gone for ever..." Virgil's frown grew deeper. 

"No, I'll be fine." Roman adjusted Virgil on his hip. "I swear I'll come back, whether it's to live here again or just visits. And I'll call all the time." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." Roman held out his pinky. He grinned when Virgil wrapped his paler pinky around his.

The announcement for boarding Roman's plane echoed in the building. 

"I gotta go." Roman muttered. He gave Virgil a hug, kissing his forehead and setting him on his feet. 

Logan and Patton both gave Roman a hug, the three of them exchanging "I love you"s. Virgil hugged Roman's middle. 

Roman forced himself to pull away, saying his goodbye again. 

It's been been six years and Roman's been thriving as an actor. 

Even with a busy schedule, he called his family everyday. Usually it was a video call and Roman watched the sunset in Florida with his family. They used to do it in person but they can't anymore so they had to do it over Skype.

Patton's heart stopped beating when he got a call from the hospital in Boston. Logan immediately got plane tickets for the three of them to Boston. 

A few hours later, they were in Roman's hospital room. 

Roman currently was unconscious, and the doctors didn't know if he'd wake up. 

Patton clung to Roman's hand as Logan tried to comfort Virgil. 

The poor kid was only twelve. He shouldn't have to lose his brother at such a young age. 

"She asked me 'son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'" Patton sung softly. "I will make you queen of everything you see. I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease." 

Patton continued singing softly, blinking back the tears. It was _their_ song. 

They had sung it while baking, after crying or meltdowns, for comfort, for fun, or when they were working. They even sang it one time at two in the morning, dancing and giggling quietly so they didn't wake Logan or baby Virgil. 

"And since we know that dreams are dead, and life turns plans up on their head, I will plan to be a bum so I just might become someone," Patton choked out. "She asked me 'son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'" 

Patton could see Virgil clinging to Logan in the corner of his eyes, Logan's face buried in his dark hair. 

"I will make you queen of everything you see," his voice cracked. "I'll- I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you- I'll cure you of disease." 

And that's when the heart monitor started sounding alarms, making doctors rush into the room. 

Patton, Logan, and Virgil were forced out the room. After many attempts and lots of shouting from inside the room, it died down and a doctor stepped out the room.

She informed the family of Roman's condition.

Patton's ears were ringing, Virgil immediately started growling about how she's lying (and eventually dissolving into tears), and Logan locked his emotions into an indestructible box until they weren't in public. 

Logan comforted his child and husband, hugging the both of them as Patton wailed and Virgil hissed about how Roman's fine. He'd make it, the doctor is just telling a cruel joke. 

It was not a cruel joke.

Roman's heartbeat became a flat line, and it didn't change.


End file.
